


My Opinions On Villainous & Other Stuff

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, M/M, My opinions, Stuff, Things I wrote down after thinking about them, Villains, headcanons, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These are my thoughts and opinions on Villainous stuff ♡





	1. Their Relationship (Black Hat x Dementia)

I think that Black Hat's and Dementia’s relationship is slightly like the Joker and Harley Quinn. 

 

Both Black Hat and the Joker are evil beings. Also, Dementia & Harley Quinn are crazy in love with them. All of them are villains too. 

 

I'd see it even more if Black Hat loved Dementia in that way. Which I sorta think he does in his own different way. 

 

This is just my opinion anyway xD 

 

What do you guys think? :) 

 


	2. Songs For Dementia's Personality (& a small theory) ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that these songs fit Dementia very well 🔪💕

**_Mz. Hyde_ ** ~

 

 _In the daylight, I’m your sweetheart._ ( **I think this part fits her as in a headcanon for Dementia's past. Personally, I think that she was a sane girl before. But then, she got a crush on the villain, Black Hat and became a fangirl. She loves him. And after she eventually joined the company to be close to him, she let Dr. Flug do an experimented on her. It made her get partly lizard D.N.A. She becomes crazy after that. That's what I think happened anyway.** )

  
_But you don’t know me. And soon you won’t forget. Bad as can be, yeah you know I’m not so innocent._

 _  
_ _Better beware I go bump in the night. Devil-may-care with a lust for life. And I know you. Can’t resist me. Soon though you, Are so addicted. Boy you better run for your life! Welcome to the nightmare in my head. Say hello to something scary. The monster in your bed. Just give in and you won’t be sorry. Welcome to my other side. Hello it’s Mz Hyde!_

 _  
_ _I can be the bitch, I can play the whore. Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more. A touch of wicked. A pinch of risqué. Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy._

 

_I’m the spider crawling down your spine. Underneath your skin. I will gently violate your mind. Before I tuck you in. Put on the blindfold. There’s no way to be sure. Which girl you’ll get to know! (It’s me Lizzy, I swear)._

  
_Welcome to the nightmare in my head. Say hello to something scary. The monster in your bed. Just give in and you won’t be sorry._

 

_The nightmare in my head. Say hello to something scary. The monster in your bed. Just give in and you won’t be sorry. Welcome to my evil side. Hello it’s Mz Hyde! Hello it’s Mz Hyde!_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **_Watch Me_ ** ~

 

_Watch me, get it get it wrong, at the top of my lungs. While you front for every one, while you tip toe for fun._

 

_I can scream until your ears bleed, you're gonna never hear me. You hear what you want, but you never wanted me._

 

 _Careful, you don't wanna mess up, do you?_ _  
_ _Fake brave face, I see right through you. Standing in place 'cause. Denial is the way to go, at least that's what you told me, so_ _  
_ _Cover your ears when you don't wanna know._ _  
_ _For whatever you hear you're held responsible._

 _Are you scared you might open your mouth._ _  
_ _And feel the horror if nothing comes out?_ _  
_ _Do you think you're safe, frozen in place?_ _  
_ _Run for cover just in case. I am not afraid to fall._

_You can watch me lose it all. I'll get it wrong, 'til I get it right. At least I'm making scenes in the meantime._

_  
_ _Watch me, watch me. Watch me, get it get it wrong, at the top of my lungs. While you front for every one, while you tip toe for fun._

 

_I can scream until your ears bleed, you're gonna never hear me. You hear what you want, but you never wanted me._

 

 _Are you scared you might open your mouth._ _  
_ _And feel the horror if nothing comes out?_ _  
_ _Do you think you're safe, frozen in place?_ _  
_ _Run for cover just in case. I am not afraid to fall._

_You can watch me lose it all. I'll get it wrong, 'til I get it right. At least I'm making scenes in the meantime._

_  
_ _Watch me, watch me._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **_Pretty Little Psycho_ ** ~

 

_Oh, oh, oh. Oh, here we go. Walkin', talkin' like you know._

_  
_ _I want your, Pretty little psycho._

 _  
_ _I'm ready to go. I'm taking chances. Sippin' less from champagne glasses. Gotta have you. I'm movin' closer. I won't take no for an answer._

 _  
_ _You're lookin' crazy. You're lookin' wrong. It looks like we're gonna get along. And once I've got you. It's a fact. Baby, there's no turning back._

 _  
_ _Make me, make me. Impressed. Make me, make me. Obsessed._

 _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh. Oh, here we go. Walkin', talkin' like you know._

 _  
_ _I want your, Pretty little psycho._

 _  
_ _Pretty little, pretty little. Pretty little psycho._

 

_Pretty little, pretty little. Pretty little psycho._

_Black lipstick just like a cat. Have you purrin' on your back. Tip the glass. Now light it up. Rebel, rebel can't get enough._

_  
_ _You're lookin' crazy. You're lookin' wrong. We look like. We belong. And once I've got you. It's a fact. Baby, there's no turning back._

 _  
_ _Make me, make me. Impressed. Make me, make me. Obsessed._

 _  
_ _Oh, oh, oh. Oh, here we go. Walkin', talkin' like you know._

 _  
_ _I want your, Pretty little psycho._

 _  
_ _Pretty little, pretty little. Pretty little psycho._

 _  
_ _Pretty little, pretty little. Pretty little psycho._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **_Break The Rules_ ** ~

  
_Electric lights. Blow my mind. But I feel alright._

 _  
_ _And never stop, it's how we ride. Comin' up until we die._

 _  
_ _You catch my eye. If you wanna fly. I'm so alive._

 _  
_ _Never stop, it's how we ride. Comin' up until we die._

 _  
_ _I don't wanna go to school. I just wanna break the rules._

 

_Getting high and getting wrecked. I don't wanna go to school. I just wanna break the rules._

_  
_ _I'm such a star. Queen boulevard. Blaze through the dark._

 

_And never stop, it's how we ride. Comin' up until we die._

 

_I don't wanna go to school. I just wanna break the rules._

_  
_ _Getting high and getting wrecked. I don't wanna go to school. I just wanna break the rules._

 _  
_ _Na-na na na._

_  
Na na na-na na._

 


	3. These Songs Fit That Ship, Lizardhat [Black Hat x Dementia] perfectly 🎩

**_He's a monster_ ** ~

  
_Call the doctor, call the doctor. Must be something wrong with me. He's a monster, why do I want ya. Please tell me, please tell me. He's a monster. He's a monster. That boy, he's a motherfucking monster. But I love him, yeah I love him. Ooh ah, ooh ah ah._ _  
_ _  
_ _He's right, don't start. 'Til you're his own, form of art. He's doing his part. Cause he's winning my heart._ _  
_ _  
_ _There were no sparks. Just a gasoline fire burning through the dark. He's doing his part._ _  
_ _Cause he's winning my heart._ _  
_ _  
_ _I know he's what I'm after. I can reel him, from disaster._ _  
_ _  
_ _Call the doctor, call the doctor. Must be something wrong with me. He's a monster, why do I want ya. Please tell me, please tell me. He's a monster. He's a monster. That boy, he's a motherfucking monster. But I love him, yeah I love him. Ooh ah, ooh ah ah._ _  
_ _  
_ _Most people are scared. When they look him in the eyes, all they see is fear. Let me make this clear. I want him near._

_  
Most people can't sleep. Feeling he's out, on the streets. He is my creep. _

_  
_ _I know he's what I'm after. I can reel him, from disaster._

_  
Call the doctor, call the doctor. Must be something wrong with me. He's a monster, why do I want ya. Please tell me, please tell me. He's a monster. He's a monster. That boy, he's a motherfucking monster. But I love him, yeah I love him. Ooh ah, ooh ah ah. _

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **_Toxic_ ** ~

  
_Baby, can't you see. I'm calling. A guy like you should wear a warning. It's dangerous. I'm falling._   


_There's no escape. I can't wait. I need a hit. Baby, give me it. You're dangerous. I'm loving it._   


_Too high. Can't come down. Losin' my head._ _  
_ _Spinnin' 'round and 'round. Do you feel me now?_   


_Oh, The taste of your lips. I'm on a ride. You're toxic I'm slippin' under. With a taste of a poison paradise._   


_I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do. Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_  
_ _It's getting late. To give you up. I took a sip. From my devil's cup. Slowly, it's taking over me._

 _  
_ _Too high. Can't come down. It's in the air and it's all around. Can you feel me now?_

 _  
_ _Oh, Taste of your lips. I'm on a ride. You're toxic I'm slippin' under. With the taste of a poison paradise._

 

_I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do. Don't you know that you're toxic? Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_  
_ _Taste of your lips. I'm on a ride. You're toxic I'm slippin' under. With a taste of a poison paradise._

 _  
_ _I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 

_With the taste of your lips. I'm on a ride. You're toxic I'm slippin' under. With a taste of the poison paradise._

_  
_ _I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _  
_ _Intoxicate me now. With your lovin' now._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **_Bad Romance_ ** ~

 

_Caught in a bad romance._

 

_Want your bad romance._

_  
_ _I want your disease. I want your everything. As long as it's free. I want your love. Love-love-love. I want your love._

 _  
_ _I want your drama. The touch of your hand. I want your leather studded kiss in the sand. I want your love._

 

_Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love)._

_  
_ _You know that I want you. And you know that I need you. I want it bad. Your bad romance._

 _  
_ _I want your love and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance. I want your love and All your lovers revenge. You and me could write a bad romance._

 _  
_ _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance._

_  
_ _Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh! Oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance._

_  
_ _Want your bad romance._

 _  
_ _I want your horror. I want your design. 'Cause you're a criminal. As long as you're mine. I want your love._

 _  
_ _Love-love-love. I want your love._

 _  
_ _I want your psycho, your vertigo shtick. Want you in my rear window. Baby you're sick, I want your love._

 _  
_ _Love-love-love, I want your love (Love-love-love, I want your love)._

 _  
_ _You know that I want you. And you know that I need you. I want it bad, bad romance. I want your love and I want your revenge. You and me could write a bad romance. (Oh-oh-oh-oh-ooh!)_

_I want your love and All your lovers revenge. You and me could write a bad romance._

_  
_ _Caught in a bad romance._

 _  
_ _Want your bad romance._

 

_I want your love._

 

_Want your bad romance._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **_Black Widow_ ** ~

 

_I'm gonna love you. Until you hate me. And I'm gonna show you. What's really crazy. You should've known better. Then to mess with me, heartache. I'm gonna lie to you, I'm gonna lie to you. Gonna lie to you, gonna lie to you. Like a black widow, baby._

_  
_ _This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same. First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray. We went from nothing to something, liking to loving. It was us against the world, now we just fucking. It's like I loved you so much._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **_Not Afraid_ ** ~

 

_I'll fuck up everything. You say my mind stinks. I can not be perfect to you. I can not be you. Where i am going i see shit. I'm not standing on my feet._

_  
_ _I can not be perfect to you. I can not be you. I'm not scared. Hey baby, i'm not scared._   


_To tell you that i'm bored of your screams. To get in fight with you, even if you're stronger than me._

 

 _Yeah you're right, yeah i am blind. But i was always blind. Hey baby can't you see that._   


_I'm not afraid to fight. Not afraid to fight._

_  
_ _No responsibility. Don't have another shit in me._

_So that's why i'm losing you baby. The end of the fantasy. Don't hang up a phone when you're talking to me. Don't lose control, no. I don't want to let you down._

_  
_ _Sorry that I don't care. Hey baby, i'm not scared._

 _  
_ _To tell you that i'm bored of your screams. To get in fight with you, even if you're stronger than me._

 _  
_ _Yeah you're right, yeah i am blind. But i was always blind. Hey baby, can't you see that._

 _  
_ _I'm not afraid to fight. Not afraid to fight._

 _  
_ _I have always let you down. You always told me that. Didn't know what to do to, to change me, to make you proud of me._   


_But i tried. Always tried._

_  
_ _I tried. Always tried._

 _  
_ _Hey baby, i'm not scared. To tell you that i'm bored of your screams. To get in fight with you, even if you're stronger than me._

 

_Yeah you're right, yeah i am blind. But i was always blind._

_  
_ _Hey baby, can't you see that. That i'm not scared. Hey baby, i'm not scared. To tell you that i'm bored of your screams. To get in fight with you, even if you're stronger than me. Yeah you're right, yeah i am blind. But i was always blind._   


_Can't you see that._   


_I'm not afraid to fight. Not afraid to fight._

 


	4. Black Hat & Dr. Flug's Relationship as a song [Paperhat] ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this song fits them a lot 💜 & It's also one of my favorite songs 😊

**_Idfc_ ** ~ 

 

 _Tell me pretty lies. Look me in the face. Tell me that you love me. Even if it's fake. 'Cause I don't fucking care, at all._ ( **I feel like this is something that Flug would say to him.** ) 

 _  
_ _You've been out all night. I don't know where you've been. You're slurring all your words._ _  
_ _Not making any sense. But I don't fucking care, at all._   


_'Cause I have hella feelings for you. I act like I don't fucking care. Like they ain't even there._

_  
_ _'Cause I have hella feelings for you. I act like I don't fucking care. 'Cause I'm so fucking scared._

_I'm only a fool for you. And maybe you're too good for me. I'm only a fool for you. But I don't fucking care, at all, oh._

_  
_ _Tell me pretty lies. Look me in the face. Tell me that you love me. Even if it's fake. 'Cause I don't fucking care, at all._

 

 _You've been out all night. I don't know where you've been. You're slurring all your words._ _  
_ _Not making any sense. But I don't fucking care, at all._

 _  
_ _'Cause I have hella feelings for you. I act like I don't fucking care. Like they ain't even there._

 _  
_ _'Cause I have hella feelings for you. I act like I don't fucking care. 'Cause I'm so fucking scared._

_I'm only a fool for you. And maybe you're too good for me. I'm only a fool for you. But I don't fucking care, at all, oh._

 


	5. Black Hat ~ Headcanons

Black Hat is a demonic eldritch, with an unknown age. He's probably very old. 

These are my headcanons about him ~ 

 

\- Under his top hat, he has tentacle hair (that look like black dreadlocks) with dark curved horns [that are also black]. 

\- Every few years [over fifteen each time], he can't control his demonic self and turns into a monstrous form. Which when this happens, he hides in his room, staying away from the others in the mansion. To not hurt them by accident. 

\- Black Hat can express emotion and feelings, even if he doesn't truly understand it. He is a cold being/creature who gets angry sometimes, but he can feel affection and love, although he always hiding this & does not like to admit it. 

\- He can get flustered very easily, by just about anything [I love to write him like this]. 

\- The eldritch demon has a dark blue tinted shade when he blushes. And even his blood is blue. (Not the cliche green blush and blood xD) 

\- Black Hat has a human disguise. His appearance, is that of a rich guy (wearing fancy clothes), in his mid to late 20s. He usually uses it for some human villain clients or doing other stuff. 

\- He has black wings (large, feathered ones) which causes him pain because he hides them most of the time. [Not really my headcanon, but I wanted to add it anyway]. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now, I'II write more headcanons about him if I think of anything else :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading this ♡


End file.
